


Maybe I'm in love

by n_bi_nary



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, JUST, Kinda, M/M, POV Hermann Gottlieb, POV Newton Geiszler, Pining, at the end, head resting on shoulder, im very tired and I looked this over a fat zero(0) times, nothing really happens at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_bi_nary/pseuds/n_bi_nary
Summary: Hermann hates Newt but actually he doesn't and he's freaking out cause, for some reason, everything Newt does makes him melt with love.





	Maybe I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of you guys all writing enemies to lovers in such a toxic way so I might continue this just to show no one should be constantly fighting. Anyway, it's 2am, I can't sleep, and I love Hermann so ! I checked this over ZERO times btw, I wrote it in two seconds and now I'm posting it

He hated Newt. He really… tried to hate Newt. Ok, maybe he didn’t really try anymore, but he liked to think that he did. Except that made him feel bad, which made him upset. God, he really tried to hate Newt.

The problem, though, is that Newt can be very hard to hate. Especially when Hermann's own brain betrayed him and short-circuited every time Newt did something cute, but he hated Newt because all those cute things are things he should hate. Does hate. Like the way he taps his pen against the desk constantly, how he says like after every few words, the way his hair reached out in every direction (sometimes he just wanted to reach out and smooth it over.) It’s rather hard to hate someone, in his defense, when they always manage to look so infuriatingly cute. It’s very unprofessional and really very distracting. And cute.

Maybe him trying to feign fake grievance with all of Newt’s habits he used to actually hate paid off, this time, because he managed not to start crying when, as they were discussing their own respective findings on a couch in the lab, Newt had yawned and shortly thereafter his head and fallen onto Hermann’s shoulder. The movement so startled Hermann so bad that he was frozen for a few seconds (it may have been closer to a few minutes, but who’s counting) before Hermann set down his papers. He sat there and looked over to Newt who was, unsurprisingly, completely out cold. A bit of drool dripped from his mouth and his hair was tickling H’s neck, and he tried, he really, really tried, but there was no way he could ever hate Newt in this moment. He didn’t think he could hate Newt ever again, or that he ever even had. He tried to be annoyed that he was stuck on the couch, that his jacket had drool on it, that Newt was so warm but… Hermann did not hate Newt. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He thought of moving, only for a moment, but decided instead to succumb to the sleep creeping up on him. His last thought was of how much he loved the warmth of Newt, of the tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach and the beating of his heart, but he… oh. Maybe he loved Newt. Oh, no, he loved Newt. He very definitely loved Newt.

\--

Newt woke up the next morning to the smell of warm coffee and toast on the small coffee table in front of him. He looked up to Hermann sitting at his desk who made no obvious signs he knew Newt was awake, but there was the ghost of a blush on his cheeks as he poured over some random papers on his desk. Newt smiled, and then frowned, and then… well, you get the picture.


End file.
